warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blaustern
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: Zweite Anführerin: Anführerin: |namenl=Bluekit Bluepaw Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaupelz/Blaufell (Bluefur) Blaustern (Bluestar) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Gefährte: Töchter: Sohn: |Familiem=Moonflower Stormtail Schneepelz Eichenherz Nebelfuß, Mosskit Steinfell |Mentor=Stonepelt, Sunstar |Schüler=Frostfell, Sturmwind, Feuerstern |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Braunfleck |Vorgänger1=Rotschweif |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Sunstar |Vorgänger2=Feuerstern |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Battles of the Clans'' |verstorben=''Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Zerstörter Frieden, Mistystar's Omen'' |erwähnt=''In die Wälder, Mondschein, Morgenröte}} '''Blaustern' (Original: Bluestar) ist eine alte, langhaarige, blaugraue Kätzin mit dichtem Fell, einem breitem Gesicht, einem kleinen Kopf, einer Spur Silber um die Schnauze, großen, durchdringenden, eisblauen Augen, breiten Schultern, einem langen Schweif und einer langen Narbe, die ihr Schulterfell teilt. Auftritte thumb|Blaustern Staffel 1 In die Wildnis :Nachdem eine Kampfpatrouille von den Sonnenfelsen zurückgekehrt ist, erkundigt sie sich bei der Heilerin Tüpfelblatt, wie es der verletzten Mausefell geht. Sie ist zwar froh, dass keiner ihrer Krieger gestorben ist, macht sich jedoch Sorgen, weil der DonnerClan auf seinem eigenen Territorium geschlagen worden ist - was seit ihrer Anführerzeit noch nie geschehen ist - und der Clan zu wenige Krieger und Schüler hat. Als ein Stern am Himmel aufblitzt, fragt sie Tüpfelblatt, ob es ein Zeichen vom SternenClan gewesen sei. Diese bejaht, die Botschaft würde "Nur Feuer kann den Clan retten" heißen. Beide sind verwirrt, da alle Clans das Feuer fürchten und verstehen die Prophezeiung nicht. :Blaustern tritt als eine der ersten Clan-Katzen auf, die das Hauskätzchen Sammy bei seinem Ausflug in den Wald kennenlernen. Sie beobachtet zusammen mit Löwenherz, wie Graupfote und Sammy kämpfen und bewundert Sammy dafür, dass er überhaupt kämpft und sie sagt ihm, dass er für ein Hauskätzchen sogar ziemlich gut gekämpft hat. Als das Hauskätzchen fragt, warum er hier nicht jagen dürfe, da im Wald doch bestimmt genug Beute wäre, wird sie sehr wütend. Sammy entschuldigt sich und sie entspannt sich, wobei sie sagt, dass er ein außergewöhnliches Hauskätzchen sei. Sie erzählt ihm zusammen mit Löwenherz vom Clanleben. Schließlich bietet die Anführerin des DonnerClans ihm an, sich ihrem Clan anzuschließen. Als er nach den Gründen fragt, sagt sie, dass dies eine berechtigte Frage sei und antwortet, dass es in ihrem Clan zu wenige Krieger gäbe. Am Tag darauf nimmt sie Sammy als Feuerpfote im Clan auf. Als sie mit einer Patrouille Feuerpfote findet, wie er mit der Einzelläuferin Gelbzahn ein Kaninchen teilt, ist sie zornig, weil er die Beute nicht zuerst dem Clan gebracht hat. Sie bringt Gelbzahn ins Clan-Lager, da alle Clans die Weisheit der ehemaligen SchattenClan-Heilerin schätzen. Als Braunstern, der Anführer des SchattenClans, auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt, eine Streunerin aus seinem Clan würde durch den Wald streifen und sei gefährlich für die Junge, verteidigt sie die alte Kätzin, da Braunstern der eigentliche Feind sei und sie nichts getan hatte. Auch bespricht sie mit ihrem Clan Braunsterns Forderungen für Jagdrechte auf DonnerClan-Gebiet, da sie versprochen hat, sich das bis zur nächsten Großen Versammlung zu überlegen. Für sie ist jedoch klar, dass sie nicht zustimmen wird, weil es soetwas noch nie gegeben hätte und sie das Territorium selbst brauchen. :Sie betrachtet Feuerpfotes Ausbildung mit großem Interesse, bis sie diese schließlich selbst übernimmt. Doch auch die Fortschritte der anderen beobachtet sie scharf, da sie nur das Beste für ihren Clan möchte. Über das Training der beiden ist wenig bekannt, denn nur das erste Mal wird weiter ausgeführt. Blaustern muss aber eine sehr gute Mentorin und äußerst gute Kämpferin sein. Als Braunstern, der Anführer des SchattenClans, beginnt, die Macht im Wald an sich zu reißen, zieht Blaustern mit Tigerkralle, Graupfote, Rabenpfote und Feuerpfote zum Mondstein. Dort erhält sie vom SternenClan die Nachricht, ihr Clan sei in Gefahr. Bei der Rückreise zum Wald gerät die Gruppe in einen Kampf mit Ratten, in dem der Einzelläufer Mikusch hilft. Blaustern verliert trotzdem das siebte ihrer neun Leben. Sie lässt den Clan später glauben, es sei ihr fünftes gewesen. Nur Feuerpfote vertraut sie an, dass es bereits ihr siebtes Leben gewesen ist. Nach einer Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan gibt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote ihre Kriegernamen, ''Feuerherz und Graustreif. Danach bietet sie Gelbzahn an, die neue Heilerin des DonnerClans zu werden, da die vorherige Heilerin, Tüpfelblatt, von dem SchattenClan-Krieger Narbengesicht getötet worden ist und Gelbzahn ihre Treue bewiesen hatte, indem sie die Kinderstube vor Schwarzfuß verteidigt hat und die Jungen von Frostfell zusammen mit anderen Kriegern zurückgebracht hat. thumb ''Feuer und Eis :Beim nächsten Treffen der Clans sagt sie, der verschollene WindClan müsse gefunden werden. Die anderen Anführer sind dagegen, da sie auf dem Gebiet jagen wollen. Blaustern sagt, es solle vier Clans geben, da genau wie bei den Blattwechseln vier nötig seien. Ihr wird widersprochen, da man auf die Blattleere schließlich auch verzichten könne, doch sie meint, dass auch diese Ruhephase wichtig sei, damit die Pflanzen neu sprießen können. Daraufhin willigen die anderen beiden Clans ein, jagen jedoch weiterhin dort. :Feuerherz und Graustreif bringen auf Befehl Blausterns den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium. Die Katzen erwartet später eine harte Blattleere und im Lager des DonnerClans bricht eine Krankheit aus, die als Grüner Husten bekannt ist. Auch Blaustern erkrankt. Lange schwebt sie zwischen Leben und Tod, bis sie ihr achtes Leben verliert. Feuerherz ist währenddessen dabei. Nun ist nur noch ein Leben übrig. In dieser Zeit wird der DonnerClan von Streunern unter Führung von Braunstern angegriffen, der es nicht verkraftet hat, dass er vertrieben worden war. Als er während des Kampfes durch Gelbzahn erblindet, behält Blaustern ihn unter Protest mancher Clangenossen als Gefangenen, da sie sagt, würden sie ihn töten oder als blinden Kater zum Sterben vertrieben, seien sie nicht besser als er. Außerdem nimmt sie in dieser Blattleere ein weiteres Hauskätzchen in den DonnerClan auf. Es handelt sich um Feuerherz´ Neffen Wolkenjunge. Obwohl viele Katzen diese Entscheidung verachten, findet sie es nicht richtig, es dem Kleinen anzulasten. Dennoch hält sie es falsch von Feuerherz, ihn ohne Erlaubnis in den Clan zu bringen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung verschweigt Blaustern, dass sie Braunstern beherbergt. Feuerherz erzählt ihr außerdem von dem Verdacht, dass Tigerkralle ein Verräter sei. Doch Blaustern glaubt ihm nicht und weist ihn ab, da sie ihrem Stellvertreter vertraut. Endlich kommt eine neue Blattgrüne. Doch schon naht das nächste Problem: Der Fluss tritt über die Ufer. Blaustern erfährt, dass Feuerherz und Graustreif dem FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben, um diesen zu ernähren. Die Beiden hatten bei einer Rettungsaktion von zwei FlussClan-Jungen davon erfahren. Sie bestraft die beiden, obwohl sie merkwürdig besorgt scheint und wissen möchte, ob Katzen gestorben sind. Doch dann stirbt Graustreifs Gefährtin Silberfluss bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Blaustern beschließt, die Jungen zu behalten und spricht mit Feuerherz über die Sache. Sie hatte von Anfang an die Vermutung, dass etwas mit Graustreif nicht stimmte. Feuerherz hatte zu ihrer Überraschung davon erfahren, dass sie selbst einst Junge verloren hatte. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit: Als sie noch die junge Kriegerin Blaupelz gewesen war, hatte sie eine Beziehung mit dem späteren Zweiten Anführer des FlussClans, Eichenherz, von dem sie drei Junge bekommen hat. Diese hat sie an den FlussClan gegeben, um selbst Zweite Anführerin zu werden. Sie hatte gedacht, dies sei das beste für ihren Clan, da der andere Anwärter dieses Postens, Distelklaue, immer den Kampf gesucht hatte. Sie hat ein Loch in die Wand der Kinderstube gerissen und hatte Eichenherz die Jungen gebracht, von denen eines auf dem Weg gestorben ist, und hat ihrem Clan gesagt, die Jungen seien gestohlen worden. Die überlebenden Jungen heißen Nebelfuß und Steinfell. Als der FlussClan die Jungen von Silberfluss und Graustreif fordert, beschließt sie, ihre Meinung bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung zu verkünden. Doch vorher greifen die Streuner, diesmal unter Tigerkralles Führung, erneut an. Tigerkralle versucht, sie zu töten. Obwohl sie überlebt, bringt der Angriff sie um den Verstand, da sie nie an Tigerkralles Loyalität zum Clan gezweifelt hat. Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung erzählt Nachtstern allen Clans, dass der DonnerClan Braunstern beherbergt. Daraufhin greifen SchattenClan und WindClan vereint den DonnerClan an. Nur eine plötzlich auftauchende FlussClan-Patrouille, die gekommen war, um nach den Jungen zu fragen, rettet den DonnerClan. Als der FlussClan später wiederkommt, will Blaustern schon ablehnen, als Graustreif plötzlich zustimmt. Zusammen mit seinen Jungen verlässt er den Clan, da er der Meinung ist, dass der Clan nicht für ihn kämpfen soll, und dass es keine Toten geben darf. Er beteuert, dass er ohne die Jungen nicht leben kann und er in seinem alten Clan nach seiner Affäre mit Silberfluss nicht mehr akzeptiert werden würde. thumb|left|260px Vor dem Sturm'' :Ab diesem Zeitpunkt geht es mit Blaustern rapide bergab. Der Verrat ihres Zweiten Anführers hat sie nervlich zerrüttet. Ihr neuer Zweiter Anführer Feuerherz muss alles alleine regeln. Er wird auch nicht von allen richtig akzeptiert, da er ein Hauskätzchen gewesen ist und zu spät ernannt worden ist. Einige machen sich daher Sorgen, ihre Ahnen wären zornig. Nur ihm und ihrem Neffen Weißpelz vertraut sie noch. Zudem hat sie große Angst vor Tigerkralle, sodass sie die Bewachung des Lagers permanent verschärft. In diesen Tagen kümmert sich ihr Freund und Neffe Weißpelz um sie. Als ein Waldbrand das DonnerClan-Territorium verwüstet, verliert sie ihren Glauben an den SternenClan. Sie sagt, dieser hätte sie verraten, da es hieße, Feuer würde den Clan retten, hat ihn aber stattdessen zerstört. Der ganze Wald ist abgebrannt und der DonnerClan ist gezwungen, kurzzeitig beim FlussClan zu leben. Bei ihrer Rückkehr müssen sie feststellen, dass die verloren gegangene Heilerin Gelbzahn, ebenso wie die zwei Ältesten Flickenpelz und Kurzschweif verstorben sind. Graustreif bereut, dass er den Clan gewechselt hat, doch die scheinbar unheilbare Blaustern lässt ihn in ihrer Wut auf den SternenClan nicht zurückkehren. Sie weigert sich ebenso, die alten Rituale zu pflegen. Sie weigert sich sogar, zu der Großen Versammlung zu gehen. Auch dies soll Feuerherz übernehmen. Mit der Ausrede, Blaustern sei vom Feuer zu sehr geschwächt, schafft er es, die anderen Clans zu überzeugen. thumb|200px|Blaustern ''Gefährliche Spuren'' :Sie glaubt, keiner Katze im Clan mehr trauen zu können, und Feuerherz kann gerade noch einen grundlosen Angriff auf den WindClan verhindern. Als der FlussClan die Sonnenfelsen erobern will, wird sie von Nebelfuß und Steinfell in die Enge getrieben, da sie sich nicht gegen die beiden wehren will. Feuerherz geht dazwischen und erzählt ihnen, dass Blaustern ihre Mutter ist. Doch entgegen Blausterns Erwartungen hassen ihre Jungen sie für das, was sie getan hat. Auch Graustreif lässt sie nun in den Clan zurückkehren, da sie denkt, dass der ganze Clan nur aus Verrätern besteht, und einer mehr nichts ausmacht. Als der DonnerClan durch eine Hundemeute bedroht wird und sie sieht, wie sehr der Clan zusammenhält, wird ihr klar, dass der Clan doch nicht nur aus Verrätern besteht, wie sie zuerst geglaubt hat. Sie macht sich auf, um Feuerherz zu helfen, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen Clanmitgliedern eine Falle gegen die Hunde plant. Tigerstern, der sich inzwischen zum Anführer des SchattenClans ernannt hat und die Hunde für seine Rache nutzt, schlägt Feuerherz zu Boden, sodass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann, während die Hunde immer näher kommen. Blaustern attackiert den Leithund, der Feuerherz gepackt hat, und fällt mit ihm und zwei anderen Hunden die Schlucht herunter. Sie stürzen ins Wasser. Feuerherz versucht, sie zu retten, schafft es aber erst mit Hilfe von Nebelfuß und Steinfell, die den Lärm gehört hatten. Am Ufer denken sie zuerst, Blaustern sei ertrunken, aber als Graustreif und Tigerstern dazukommen, wacht sie auf. Graustreif hält inzwischen Tigerstern auf. Blaustern ist zutiefst berührt davon, dass ihre Jungen sie gerettet haben und bittet sie um Vergebung. Beide verzeihen ihr. Sie sagt, dass Feuerherz ein großartiger Anführer sein wird und fragt ihn, ob er die Prophezeiung verstanden habe, von der allein sie, er und Tüpfelblatt wussten: Feuer wird den Clan retten! Feuerherz ist mit dem Feuer gemeint. Und im Beisein ihrer Jungen und Feuerherz stirbt die Anführerin, wie sie gelebt hatte: Um ihren Clan zu retten. left|thumb|Blaustern ''Stunde der Finsternis :Feuerherz schleppt Blausterns Leichnam ins Lager und ermöglicht Nebelfuß und Steinfell, sich von ihrer Mutter verabschieden zu können. Sie sind gerade dabei, als sie von Fleckenschweif und einigen anderen Katzen überrascht angefaucht werden, was Blaustern jedoch sicherlich nicht gefallen hätte, da sie ja sehr glücklich gewesen war, sich von ihren Jungen verabschieden zu können. Später wird sie ehrenvoll aus dem Lager hinausgetragen und begraben. Rabenpfote besucht ihr Grab ebenfalls. Blaustern wird im SternenClan aufgenommen und gibt Feuerherz sein neuntes Leben: das Leben des Edelmuts, der Sicherheit und den Glauben um den Clan so zu führen, wie das Gesetz der Krieger es verlangt. Feuerherz teilt ihren Ehrgeiz, ihren Kummer um ihre Jungen, die Grausamkeiten im Laufe ihres Lebens und Dienste im Clan, aber auch Zufriedenheit und Freude, er erlebt ihr ganzes Leben praktisch in Kurzversion. Dann bekommt Feuerherz den neuen Namen Feuerstern. Als der TigerClan Blausterns Sohn Steinfell brutal tötet, fragt Feuerstern zum Himmel, dass, wenn Blaustern diese Szene beobachten könne, sie ihm helfen solle. Steinfell stirbt und niemand kann bestreiten, dass Blaustern um ihren Sohn trauert. In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan verliert Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben. Als er in Trance fällt, berührt Blausterns Geist seine Nase und Feuerstern kehrt zu den Lebenden zurück. Zusammen mit den Kriegerahnen besiegt Feuerstern Geißel, den Anführer des BlutClans. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Feuerstern reist zum Mondstein, um eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu bekommen, da er Visionen von fremden Katzen hat. Dort sagt ihm Blaustern, dass es mit dem WolkenClan einen fünften Clan im Wald gegeben hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass auch sie erst nach ihrem Tod vom WolkenClan erfahren hat. Auch meint sie, dass es Feuerstern nicht interessieren solle, da der Clan einer längst vergangenen Zeit angehöre und für ihn kein Platz ihm Wald sei. :Als er schließlich mit Sandsturm in einem fremden Zweibeinerort ist, sieht Feuerstern Blausterns Gesicht im Himmel, als würde sie ihn warnen, weiter zu laufen. Allerdings hält er sich nicht an die Warnung und verliert Sandsturm während einer Überflutung. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie erscheint Blattstern zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Schneepelz und deren Sohn Weißpelz in einem Traum, in dem sich alle Katzen des SternenClans versammeln, um die Wiederherstellung des WolkenClans zu feiern. Sie werden von Tüpfelblatt vorgestellt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Im Prolog setzt sich Blaustern an einen Teich und weitere SternenClan-Katzen erscheinen. Sie erzählt ihnen von einer neuen Prophezeiung: ein großes Unheil steht bevor. Sie wird von Eichenherz bestätigt. Auf Nachtsterns Frage hin, ob es noch abwendbar sei, verneint sie, doch gäbe es eine Überlebenschance für die Clans. Dann meint sie, dass der SternenClan vier Vertreter ihrer Clans auswählen müsste, die die Prophezeiung ''Finsternis, Luft, Wasser und Himmel werden zusammenkommen und den Wald bis in seine Wurzeln erschüttern erfüllen. Als Eichenherz seine Wahl für den FlussClan trifft -Federschweif-, wundert sie sich darüber, reagiert aber feindselig, als Eichenherz sie auf ihre gute Ausbildung (durch eines ihrer Junge) anspricht. Danach fragt sie, ob der SternenClan zustimme, was dieser auch tut. Nachtsterns Wahl, -Bernsteinpelz-, sagt ihr sehr zu und sie verteidigt sie vor dem Aufruf, sie sei ja nicht treu, weil sie eine HalbClan-Katze ist. Blaustern erwidert, dass es bei dieser Aufgabe auf die Zusammenarbeit ankommt und es daher vielleicht sogar besser ist, HalbClan-Katzen zu nehmen. Erneut fragt sie nach der Meinung der anderen und danach stellt Lahmfuß die Katze für den WindClan vor, jedoch wird sein Vorschlag, -der Schüler Krähenpfote-, von den anderen in Frage gestellt. Blaustern fragt ihn, ob er sich sicher sei und keine andere Wahl treffen möchte und sagt, dass, wenn eine Katze versagen sollte, alle Clans verloren wären. Doch Lahmfuß wird wütend und auf Blausterns Frage hin nimmt der SternenClan Krähenpfote an. Als letztes tut Blaustern den Vertreter des DonnerClans kund: Brombeerkralle. Eichenherz meint, sie überrasche ihn immer wieder und sie erwidert darauf verärgert, dass ihre Wahl edel und jung sei; er würde den Gefahren trotzen. Als der SternenClan ihr zustimmt, schenkt sie dem roten Kater ein verächtliches Schwanzzucken. Sie verkündet, dass sie alle über ihre Clans wachen sollten, doch dass nichts mehr auszurichten sei. :Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie Brombeerkralle im Traum und sagt ihm, dass er sich auf die Suche nach "Mitternacht" machen soll, um zu hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Sie versichert ihm, dass ihm alles klar werden würde, als der Kater verwirrt fragt. ''Mondschein :''Folgt ''Morgenröte :''Folgt ''Sternenglanz :Sie kommt im Prolog vor, während sie sich mit Tüpfelblatt, Eichenherz, Streifenstern, Nachtstern, Gelbzahn und der Dächsin Mitternacht unterhält. Gelbzahn berichtet von der Prophezeiung ''"Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein". :Als Blattpfote mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee entdeckt, erscheint Blaustern und sagt der Schülerin, dass dies der Ort ist, den der SternenClan ausgesucht hat. ''Dämmerung :Sie erzählt Rußpelz im Prolog, dass sie bald sterben wird. Es tut ihr sehr leid, dass Rußpelz so jung sterben muss. Sonnenuntergang :Sie taucht zusammen mit Löwenherz und Gelbzahn in einen Traum von Blattsee auf. Blaustern erzählt der jungen Heilerin, dass der SternenClan immer über sie wachen wird. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Bei Halbmond taucht sie in Blattsees Träumen auf und fragt sie, was in den letzten Tagen im DonnerClan passiert ist. Daraufhin erzählt ihr diese, dass Graustreif zurückgekehrt ist. Außerdem bittet Blattsee Löwenherz und sie um Rat wegen dem Posten des Zweiten Anführers. Blaustern sagt, dass Feuerstern selbst die Entscheidung treffen muss, aber er mit dem Kopf, nicht mit dem Herzen entscheiden soll. Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Sie tritt kurz im SternenClan auf, als Häherpfote und Blattsee beim Heilertreffen sind. Sie jagt zusammen mit mehreren SternenClan-Katzen Beute. thumb|100px Mangas Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Graustreif träumt von dem Waldbrand und hört die Stimmen mehrerer DonnerClan-Katzen. Darunter auch Blaustern. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Sie, Weißpelz und Tüpfelblatt erscheinen Rabenpfote am Mondstein. Sie sagen ihm, er soll zum DonnerClan gehen, um sich dort Hilfe zu holen, da er und Mikusch kein Zuhause mehr haben. Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''The Elders' Concern :''Folgt Familie thumb *Mutter: Moonflower *Vater: Stormtail *Schwester: Schneepelz *Onkel: Goosefeather *Neffe: Weißpelz *Gefährte: Eichenherz *Töchter: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Sohn: Steinfell *Enkelin: Primrosepaw *Enkel: Schilfbart, Perchkit, Pikepaw Sonstiges *Ihr Kriegername in Geheimnis des Waldes lautet Blaupelz, während er in Das Gesetz der Krieger mit Blaufell übersetzt wurde. *In In die Wildnis wird Blaustern als Kriegerkönigin bezeichnet, jedoch nur, da Sammy, aus dessen Perspektive das Buch geschrieben ist, das Wort "Anführerin" nicht kannte. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird sie als Kater bezeichnet. *In Vor dem Sturm und Gefährliche Spuren wurde sie mit mit grauem Fell beschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird gesagt, dass sie vor vielen Monden zwei Junge geboren hat, es waren jedoch drei. *In Feuersterns Mission wird sie einmal mit blauem Fell beschrieben. Quellen en:Bluestarfr:Étoile Bleuecs:Modrá hvězdafi:Sinitähti Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere